MY LOVELY SWEET HEART
by Hikari Kaitani
Summary: Nasib buruk bagi Hinata Hyuuga, seorang Angel yang kehilangan sayapnya dan dibuang ke bumi dan kehilangan beberapa kekuatan Angelnya. Ia bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Sasuke, seorang Devil yang menjalankan tugas dari rasnya. Mereka berteman tanpa mengetahui status kebenaran identitas masing-masing. Hingga suatu hari Hinata memiliki perasaan kepada Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVELY SWEET HEART**

**CHAPTER I**

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_PAIRING : SASUKE U. & HINATA H._

_WARNING : TYPO(S), CRACK PAIR, ANEH, OOC, DLL(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)_

_**Summary: **__Nasib buruk bagi Hinata Hyuuga, seorang Angel yang kehilangan sayapnya dan dibuang ke bumi dan kehilangan beberapa kekuatan Angelnya. Ia bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Sasuke, seorang Devil yang menjalankan tugas dari rasnya. Mereka berteman tanpa mengetahui status kebenaran identitas masing-masing. Hingga suatu hari Hinata memiliki perasaan kepada Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya, tapi kabar itu muncul. 'Jika kau ingin menumbuhkan sayapmu lagi maka kau harus membunuh Devil!' perintah tegas dari langit yang dibawa Sakura membuat ia bimbang. Sanggupkah ia melakukannya? Dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Apakah hubungan mereka akan berlanjut ke tahap serius atau tandas ditengah jalan?_

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang setiap hari menemaninya, menemani dalam kesepiannya, dan menemani saat ia menagis selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Malaikat pencabut roh adalah pekerjaannya, pekerjaan yang hanya tinggal nama saja. Karena saat ia melakukan tugasnya, tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes dan jatuh dan jatuh mengenai orang itu yang berakibat rohnya tak tertarik ke Heaven melainkan hanya melayang bebas diangkasa. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah arwah itu tersesat dan masuk kedalam Hell.

Karena kecerobohannya itu, Heaven menghukumnya dengan mencabut sayap yang ada dipunggungnya, sayap putih cantiknya itu lenyaplah sudah. Dia sekarang layaknya manusia biasa tetapi tak semua kemampuannya hilang bersama sayapnya itu, ada beberapa kemampuan yang masih ia miliki seperti melihat malaikat ataupun roh-roh lain.

Dia sampai dilokasi yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Sebuah danu indah yang membentang melingkar hingga masuk kedalam hutan. Tak lupa disekeliling danau itu, pohon-pohon nan rindang yang sangat nyaman digunakan berteduh serta rumput yang tak terlalu kotor.

"Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa menenangkanku saat ini."Ucapnya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia adalah putri bangsawan dilangit, tapi bukan berarti saat ia salah ia tak akan mmendapatkan hukuman tapi sebaliknya. Keluarganya sangat tegas tentang keberadaan aturan yang ada.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus membuat ia terbuai dan rebahan dirumput yang berada disalah satu pohon rindang yang akan meneduhinya dari sengatan mentari. Perlahan mata itu tertutup, mengenang kembali saat ia di Heaven, saat yang mungkin takkan bisa diulanginya lagi.

. . . . . . .

Sasuke terbang dengan sayap lebar berwarna hitamnya, tugasnya adalah menarik roh-roh tersesat ke Hell. Prince of Ice Hell itu tersenyum smirk memandang kearah roh yang tak bisa masuk ke Heaven itu, lalu ia menghampiri roh itu dan menyalurkannya ke Hell dengan mantra khusus yang hanya diketahui oleh Devil.

Sosoknya yang tinggi nan rupawan berubah menjadi sosok manusia pada umumnya, kamuflase yang sempurna tanpa mengurangi ketampanan yang dimiliknya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat yang indah saat ia menemukannya bersamaan saat ia sedang terbang tinggi menghampiri roh tersesat itu.

Sampai disana, disebuah danau yang membentang indah. Matanya bergerilya, mencari sosok lain selain dirinya. Dan ternyata tepat, sosok gadis yang tertidur tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun dibawah pohon rindang itu. Ia menghampirinya menatap gadis itu intents, menelusuri lekkukan sempurna dari wajah gadis itu.

'Bagaikan seorang malaikat, apakah ia Angel?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Nngghh.." gadis itu menggeliat, mencoba mengeyahkan apa yang mengusiknya saat itu dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi terhenti ketika merasakan ada yang memandangnya seperti ingin menelanjanginya. Matanya terbuka dan otomatis terbelalak begitu melihat sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba didepan wajahnya."KYAAA Siapa kau?"Tanya gadis itu langsung.

"Seharusnya kau tak tidur disini nona manis!"Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga, memandang sosok didepannya dengan pandangan aneh dalam hatinya ia mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mesum. "Saat aku tidur, aku tak melihat siapapun disini, jadi wajar kan?"

"Hm lumayanlah, kau tau gadis yang tidur tanpa perlindungan itu berbahaya, bagaimana kalau ada iblis yang datang dan menyerangmu nona?"Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat mata Hinata terbelalak tapi segeralah ia memasang wajah semula.

"Yah kau adalah iblisnya."Ucap Hinata langsung tak melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kaget.

"Kau sangat bisa bercanda yah, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

. . . . . . .

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia menyamar tapi beda dengan sekarang. Sekarang ia manusia biasa. Sosoknya yang anggun nan lemah lembut membuat beberapa siswa lainnya tertarik untuk mendekatinya, tapi tak satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Hinata!"Sapa gadis berambut pink itu dengan senyuman lebarnya."Syukurlah kau tak kenapa-kenapa, aku kira kau akan depresi begitu mereka memotong sayapmu!"Ejek Sakura dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Hinata hanya mendengus. "aku tak mau menjadi gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis saja!"Ucapnya membela diri.

"Yah kau benar Hime!"Ucap Sakura lalu menarik Hinata duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi nyaring menandakan bel masuk dan waktunya siswa siswi bertarung menghadapi soal yang mematikan dan materi yang memusingkan otak. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata dan Sakura, mereka tergolong anak rajin di sekolah. Tapi kali ini Hinata harus syock atas pandangan sosok pemuda di depan anak-anak lainnya itu. 'Sasuke!' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

**TBC**

Hi aku kembali lagi nulis cerita SH, hehehe dah berapa tahun gak pernah nulis yah hampir satu tahun deh kayaknya. Tapi gak apalah sebelum aku akan hiatus selamanya. Because saya sudah kelas XII SMK, dan syukurilah apa yang diterima anak kelas segitu. Tugasnya banyak dan belajarnya harus giat! Padahal sedikitpun aku belum persiapan UN untuk selain MTK yah. Dan lulus insya Allah mau kerja aja, kalu ada kesempatan kuliah juga boleh hahaha.

Ini cerita pertama setelah nama akunku aku rubah yang semula 'Fitria Toushiro' menjadi 'Hikari Kaitani'. Tapi menurut kalian ini cerita kurangnya dimana mohon review yah! Aku kan pengen jadi penulis walaupun amatiran gak kayak senpai-senpai yang lain. Tapi ya sudahlah, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review di kolom yang paling bawah! Mau dilanjut gak nih story? Atau ada kekurangan apapun, saya mohon maaf and see you again!

**Hikari Kaitani**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVELY SWEET HEART**

**CHAPTER II**

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_PAIRING : SASUKE U. & HINATA H._

_WARNING : TYPO(S), CRACK PAIR, ANEH, OOC, DLL(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)_

Bel pelajaran berbunyi nyaring menandakan bel masuk dan waktunya siswa siswi bertarung menghadapi soal yang mematikan dan materi yang memusingkan otak. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata dan Sakura, mereka tergolong anak rajin di sekolah. Tapi kali ini Hinata harus syock atas pandangan sosok pemuda di depan anak-anak lainnya itu. _'Sasuke!'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Dia anak baru dikelas ini, perkenalkan namamu!"Perintah sang guru itu, Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

"Uchiha Sasuke."Ucap sasuke dingin nan datar, aura yang tajam menguar darinya.

"Duduklah dikursi yang paling pojok belakang Uchiha!"Perintah guru itu dan Sasuke hanya berjalan patuh, saat ada satu kaki yang menghalangi jalannya dan berniat menjatuhkannya dan mempermalukan Sasuke saat itu juga. Sasuke dengan reflek yang cepat karena ia adalah Devil langsung menginjak kaki orang itu tanpa ampun yang membuat orang itu meringis.

"Hey sudahlah!"Pinta suara lembut dari arah belakangnya yang otomatis membuat ia menoleh, dan saat itu juga pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Hinata yang membuat ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Mata hitam tajamnya tetap memandang mata putih pucat itu intents hingga merasakan sebuah gerakan lain dari samping Hinata.

'_Angel?'_Batinnya bertanya saat sosok Sakura terlihat didepan matanya.

Ia mengabaikan nya langsung dan menuju kearah tempat duduknya, berfikir sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin akan dideritanya kelak. Entah sejak kapanperasaan itu muncul, perasaan ingin melindungi sosok lemah dalam bentuk manusia itu, Hinata. _'Mungkinkah kau akan dibunuh oleh malaikan penjemput roh itu Hinata? Kalupun begitu akau akan melindungimu darinya'_ dalam hati ia bersumpah, untunglah ia punya kemampuan melihat sayap Angel yang bahkan tak nampak didepan mukanya secara langsung. Dan pelajaran itupun berlanjut dan Sasuke tak sedikitpun memperhatikan apa yang sedang diajarkan sang guru.

**. . . . . . .**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan santainya Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauhi Sakura, dan hal itupun membuat Sakura menyernyit bingung. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya_. 'Apakah Hinata mengenal pemuda itu?'_

Sasuke tetap menyeret Hinata hingga ke taman belakang yang memang sedang sepi-sepinya. Dan saat mulutnya akan mengucapkan satu kata tamparan gratis dari sosok Hinata menghentikan keluarnya suara itu.

"Apa maumu hah!"Bentak Hinata kasar, yah dia tentu saja marah. Ditarik-tarik dari kelas hingga ke taaman belakang oleh seorang pemuda membuat urat malunya sedang di uji. Belum lagi tatapaan anak-anak yang melihatnya dari koridor-koridor tadi yang seperti sedang menilai mereka berdua.

"Mauku? Kau mau tau mauku. Jauhi gadis berambut pink itu!"Perintah Sasuke tegas nan kasar. Tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan Hinata sekalipun, Sasuke memerintahnya seperti memang tubuh Hinata adalah mainan baginya.

"Kau tak punya hak melarangku berdekatan dengan Sakura."Balas Hinata dingin yang malah menyulut emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram, giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan emosi yang bakan tak pernah ia tahan sebelumnya. _'Sabar Sasuke atau sisi iblismu akan bangkit!' _Batinny bersuara, mencoba sedikit demi sedikit meredam amarahnya.

Menghela nafas yang terdengar begitu berat, akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada disampingku!"Pintanya lembut, nada suaranya berubah lembut tak kasar seperti sebelumnya.

"Jika memang begitu, seharusnya kau minta baik-baik dariku."Ucapan Hinata mulai melembut, sisi Angel miliknya masih sedikit melekat dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tak marah lagi?"Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus marah saat menghadapi bocah labil sepertimu."Ucap Hinata tanpa dosa yang membuat Kerutan didahi Sasuke mulai bermunculan.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini bocah?"Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Yah kau bocah labil, walaupun fisikmu lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi ketauhilah kau layaknya anak kecil yang kekurangan asupan kasih sayang dari orang tuamu."Ucap Hinata lagi tanpa sadar tepat mengenai perasaan dalam Sasuke.

"Aku memang tak punya Ayah dan Ibu, aku hanya memiliki kakak Laki-laki ku saja."Ucap Sasuke santai, dan hal itu membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan menyesal. "Sudahlah duduk sini!"Pinta Sasuke kearah tempat yang kosong disampingnya, dan meminta Hinata untuk duduk menyandar dipohon yang sama.

"Seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu yah!"Lanjutnya lagi saat Hinata juga ikut menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Yah kau benar."

"Hinata!"Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa kau percaya didunia ini ada Angel and Devil?"

"Tentu aku percaya."

"Kenapa kau mempercayainya?"

"Karena bagaimanapun kita tak mungkin hidup sendiri, pasti ada malaikat dan iblis yang menemani disekitar kita setiap saat. Entah itu mengawasi ataupun mengincar nyawa kita. Tapi itu semua ada, apakah kau mempercayainya?"Tanya balik dari Hinata.

"Sama sepertimu, aku percaya keberadaan mereka. Aku ingin menjadi Angel karena bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya Heaven."

"Yah akupun merindukan sosok kakak ku dan juga keluargaku yang lainnya di Heaven."Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau pun sebatang kara disini?"Tanya Sasuke tak percaya tapi anggukkan Hinata otomatis membuatnya menghela nafas. Tapi tak berselang lama ia tersenyum manis. Sadarkah kau Sasuke? Senyumanmu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari detakan normalnya manusia. "Jadi kita sama?"

"Yah kita sama."

**. . . . . . .**

"Ada sosok yang mencurigakan Hyuuga-sama!"Lapor seorang gadis dengan sayap putihnya yang mengepak sempurna.

"Siapa?" Tanya sang Hyuuga terhormat itu.

"Iblis Tuan, sepertinya iblis itu berada satu sekolahan dengan tuan Putri Hyuuga-sama."Lanjut gadis itu.

"Kau tak membohongiku kan Sakura!"Ucap Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata putih pucat itu.

"Tidak tuan!"

"Baiklah, esok aku akan turun ke bumi langsung melihat siapa iblis itu. Dan juga aku akan melindungi Hinata hingga sayapnya tumbuh kembali."Ucap pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk dan kembali terbang turun menuju kembali ke sekolahnya itu.

**. . . . . . .**

"Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, perkenalkan namamu!"Titah sang guru garang. Sakura memandang sosok didepannya dengan antusias dan Hinata sedang menunduk mencari bulpoinnya yang jatuh di bawah meja.

"Hyuuga Neji." Saat suara itu terdengar Hinata dengan reflek mendongak diatas yang otomatis membuat kepalanya terbentur meja.

-duk-

"Aduhh sakit!"Rutuknya, Sasuke melihat itu dan tertawa dalam hatinya, tapi saat pandangannya beralih kearah sosok yang berdiri angkuh didepan kelas membuat Sasuke mengeram.

"Nah kalu begitu kau boleh duduk!"Perintah sensei itu yang langsung mendapatkan respon dari Neji.

Saat sampai dibarisan bangku Hinata, Hinata hanya menunduk. "Kakak!" Panggilnya pelan yang sanggup didengar oleh Neji dan dan juga Sasuke.

Neji tetap acuh dan berjalan menuju arah meja Sasuke. "Hai devil!"Panggil Neji santai, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal dulu.

"Oh hai Angel!" balas Sasuke sengit, dan langsung memasang deathglare andalannya.

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter satu ini, masih belum melantur kan authornya hehehe.**

**See you next time n review yah!**

**Hikari Kaitani**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LOVELY SWEET HEART**

**CHAPTER III**

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_PAIRING : SASUKE U. & HINATA H._

_WARNING : TYPO(S), CRACK PAIR, ANEH, OOC, DLL(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)_

_**SERATUS TAHUN LALU...**_

_Peperangan antara Angel and Devil yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Peperangan yang dipicu oleh kesalahan kedua kelompok yang saling melanggar aturan itu, pertarungan yang membunuh ribuan Angel maupun Devil._

_Digaris depan, sosok Hyuuga Neji tengah memandang garang kearah Devil yang menatap kearahnya, sosok pangeran yang begitu dihormati di Heaven. Prajurit kebanggaan kerajaan Heaven itu sedang memegang pedang putihnya tanpa ekspresi, terlihat jelas didalamnya siratan amarah yang menggebu ingin membunuh ribuan Devil yang berani naik kelangit Heaven._

_Di segi alin, sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan mata hitamnya memandang sosok Neji dengan amarah yang meletup. Mereka hanya menuntut balas pada salah satu sosok Angel yang berani melewati perbatasan Hell yang membuat Devil marah dan menemui kerajaan Heaven langsung, tapi semua itu ternyata disambut dengan meriahnya undangan perkelahian itu. Sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang terbalut sebuah pakaian tempur berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat itu._

"_Sasuke Uchiha!" geram sosok Neji dengan letupan amrah yang terlihat jelas didalamnya._

_Sasuke memandang dengan ekspresi datarnya, mereka berdua adalah sosok kesatria paling hebat seantero Hell dan Heaven._

"_Neji terbang melayang menggunakan sayapnya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan sengitnya. Pertarungan yang paling menegangkan terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak itu. Suara gesekan pedang yang begitu teratur itu membuat naluri membunuh orang yang mendengarnya bangkit._

_Disaat nafas Neji mulai kehabisan ia mundur, dan saat kondisinya dilihat oleh pasukan pertahanan dengan segera sebuah perintah manis meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Neji. "Kalian Heaven mundur!"Teriaknya keras dengan nafas yang terputus, satu serangan lagi maka sosok itu akan tamat hari itu juga._

_Sasuken menggeram dengan hanya aba-aba isyarat ia berhasil menarik sedikit pasukannya sebelum suara mantra peledak itu menghancurkan kawan-kawannya dalam medan pertempuran._

_**NOW...**_

Jam pulang sekolah bukannya digunakan untuk pulang oleh kedua siswa itu malah mengundang sebuah reuni lama yang mungkin luka itu tak pernah tertutup sebelumnya.

"Seratus tahun aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi, kukira kau sudah mati" ucap Sasuke sarkastis.

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu!"

"Kau terlalu pengecut, seharusnya saat itu aku sudah membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke datar lalu sayap hitamnya mengepak bersamaan dengan pedang hitamnya yang berada ditangan kanannya.

Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama, dikeluarkannya pedang itu. Pedang yang telah lama tersembunyi dari dunia luar. Sayap putihnya mengepak dan terbang tinggi menuju angkasa.

Suara gesekan pedang itu mulai menggema hingga ketelinga Angel maupun Devil yang tak asing lagi mendengar suara pedang yang saling beradu.

Ditempat lain sosok Hinata ditemani Sakura sedang menjalankan piket kelas, setelah dirasa semua tugasnya beres Hinata mulai beranjak. Tapi entah hanya firasatnya atau bukan, ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk dan tak lama aura Devil dan Angel dapat ia rasakan kembali. Sepertinya perlahan sayapnya mulai tumbuh lagi setelah dipotong karena kecerobohannya.

'_Halaman belakang._' Batinnya lalu ia berlari meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang kebingungan, Sakura juga merasakannya tapi tak tahunya ia langsung mengeksekusi Devil itu hari itu juga.

"Kakak!"Panggil Hinata langsung saat melihat kakaknya bersimbah darah dan sayap putihnya kotor sudah, ia memandang orang yang melakukannya tersebut dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau iblis?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, tak hanya Hinata yang kaget sosok Sasuke pun kaget mendapati sosok yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatinya itu.

"Hinata menjauh dari sini segera!"Titah sang kakak yang hanya dibalas Hinata dengan gelengan kepala. Dia bersikukuh berdiri disana. Dia berfikir keras, saat melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya, iapun memanggil gadis itu guna membantunya.

"Sakura bawa Kakak kembali ke Heaven! Lukanya terlalu parah!"Perintahnya cepat yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sayap putihnya.

"Jangan berfikir aku bisa melawannya Hinata! Kau tak mempunyai sayap lagi dan juga kau harus sadar kau hanya malaikat penjemput roh tak lebih. Kekuatanmu tak sebanding dengan dia Hinata!"Bentak Neji cepat.

Hinata tak mendengarkan ucapan kakaknya itu, dia melirik tajam kearah Sakura yang langsung dilaksanakan Sakura dengan cepat, membawa Neji kembali ke Heaven sesegera mungkin.

"Oh jadi kau Angel sepertinya?"Tanya Sasuke mengejek.

""Ya memangnya kenapa? Kau tak pernah tau bahkan tak bisa meraskan keberadaan sayapku begitu maksudmu?"

"Kau benar dan sejak seratus tahun lalu akku membenci bangsamu, terutama kakakmu. Karena dia pasukan ku terbunuh lebih banyak padahal kami hanya datang dengan kedamaian untuk meluruskan. Tapi sayang itu hanya harapan iblis saja!" ucap Sasuke yang terasa begitu menohok Hinata, ia ingat betul saat sosok kakaknya pulang dengan keadaan setengah sekarat.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bukankah kau pasti menginginkan suatu hal yang bisa membuat dendammu terbalaskan." Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Kematian sosok bernama Hyuuga Neji yang aku inginkan tak lebih dari itu, dan ini kali kedua aku membiarkannya lolos. Dan satu hal aku tak berniat melawan gadis tak bersayap sepertimu!" sentak Sasuke langsung dan pemuda bersayap hitam itupun pergi.

**. . . . . . .**

-Hinata Pov-

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak Sakura?" tanyaku langsung saat Sakura kembali kedunia manusia ini lagi, raut mukany kusut sepertinya ia memiliki beban yang lumayan berat.

"Tuan muda baik, tapi ada kabar buruk untukmu Hinata."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin sayapmu kembali dengan cepat?"

"Yah tentu saja."

"Ada cara mudah mengembalikan sayapmu yaitu dengan-" ia memenggal ucapannya aku hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. " _'Jika kau ingin menumbuhkan sayapmu lagi maka kau harus membunuh Devil!'_, itu adalah perintah dari langit yang kubawa sama seperti seratus tahun lalu saat salah seorang angel datang ke Hell dan membunuh salah satu Devil disana." Penjelasan Sakura membuatku tercekat. Jadi itu adalah kenyataan mengapa terjadi perang sertaus tahun lalu.

Aku terdiam memandang kosong, beralih menuju jendela dikamar itu. Merasakan desiran angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku. Aku bingung, aku tak mungkin memasuki Hell yang akan merusak Angel untuk kedua kalinya, tapi aku juga menginginkan sayapku kembali. Entahlah aku percaya ada suatu jalaan yang akan membuatku dan semua pihak tak dirugikan.

Saat menengok kebelakanga dan sosok Sakura telah tertidur damai disana, entah ide gila ini muncul darimana.

Aku ingin pergi lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang Angel. Jika memang sayapku bisa tumbuh lagi, maka hanya ada satu hal yang harus kutunggu yaitu kapan sayap ini menjadi sempurna!

-End pov-

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter satu ini, masih belum melantur kan authornya hehehe.**

**See you next time n review yah!**

**Mungkin satu chapter lagi tamat hahahaha!**

**Hikari Kaitani**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LOVELY SWEET HEART**

**CHAPTER IV**

_DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_PAIRING : SASUKE U. & HINATA H._

_WARNING : TYPO(S), CRACK PAIR, ANEH, OOC, DLL(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)_

Seminggu Hinata hilang tanpa jejak, angel yang ditugaskan untuk mencari sang tuan putri di dunia manusia begitu kuwalahan. Sosok putri mahkota itu hilang dari pengawasan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu bahkan di Hell sekalipun yang dilakukan pencarian dari pihak Sasuke, tapi semua itu tak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menuju tempat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Hinata. 'Belum berubah!' yah tempat itu belum berubah masih sama seperti dulu.

Sasuke memutarkan pandangannnya menelusuri adakah hawa lain yang akan mengganggunya disini atu tidak, tapi apa yang ditemuinya malh membuat ia tersenyum sumringah, seminggu sosok itu tak lagi muncul dihadapannya lagi, tapi kali ini tanpa ia memintapun sosok itu muncul dipandangannya. Memang benar kata orang mencari suatu yang bahkan tak usah kau cari pasti kau temukan dengan mudah, kadangkalanya kita membuat sesuatu yang lebih susah ketimbang kenyataannya.

"Hai!" sapanya, Hinata membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok Devil dalam bentuk manusia itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata garang. Matanya menatap tajam dan menantang kearah Sasuke.

"Ini adalah tempat umum nona! Kau menghilang hingga membuat Heaven kalang kabut. Jadi apa posisimu di Heaven?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jika kau memang pernah mengenal Neji-nii sebelumnya." Jawab Hinata acuh, pandangannya tak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi bicara hanya menoleh saat pertama kali Sasuke menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tak bisa hidup dalam pengawasan Heaven. Kau tahu cara menumbuhkan sayap Angel yang pernah dipotong?" tanya Hinata yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari Sasuke. "Membunuh devil." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sasuke kaget atas lanjutan kalimat Hinata.

"Seperti seratus tahun yang lalu saat kau melakukan perang padahal niatmu hanya untuk mengklarifikasi saja. Hari itu seorang angel memasuki Hell dan membunuh salah satu devil. Mungkin pertama kali yang mereka lihat hanya manusia tapi begitu satu devil itu terbunuh, sayapnya perlahan muncul kembali dan identitasnya sebagai angel terungkap. Tenang saja aku tak akan melakukan hal tak berguna itu hanya untuk mendapatkan sayapku kembali." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar, walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin kembali mendapatkan sayapnya.

"Jadi kau lari karena hal itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Yah walaupun aku ingin menjadi Angel kembali tapi aku tak mau mengorbankan semua orang, tidak dan tiidak akan pernah."

"Pilihan yang bagus atau mungkin aku akan membunuh semua ras mu yang ada!" ucap Sasuke kejam.

"Yah itu memang sifatmu, terlihat jelas ambisi membunuhmu dalam raut wajahmu. Bukankah sebaiknya kau membunuhku sekarang?" tanya datar dari Hinata walaupun hatinya sakit saat mengucapkan itu tapi ia harus mengucapkannya.

"Aku tak bisa membunuhmu!" aku Sasuke jujur, yah bagaimana mungkin bisa ia membunuh orang yang dalam bulan terakhir ini mengisi hatinya.

"Aku juga tak bisa membunuuhmu." Ucap hinata tanpa sadar. "Walaupun kekuatanku cukup besar untuk membunuhmu, aku tetap tak bisa membunuhmu."

"Yah karena entah sejak kapan perasaan terlarang ini muncul iya kan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau, jangan bilang kau ju-?"

"Jangan berfikir bahwa hanya Angel yang memiliki hati kami para Devil pun memilikinya, memiliki rasa cinta tapi entah mengapa aku harus mencinatai Angel yang jelas-jelas dilarang oleh langit." Curhat Sasuke, mengungkapkan semua yang ada difikirannya.

"Aku juga memiliki rasa dan perasaan yang sama denganmu Sasuke, tapi bagaimana cara kita bersatu? Angel dan Devil tak akan pernah bisa bersatu atau sebuah kehancuran akan terjadi."

"Kau percaya ramalan kuno itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah tentu saja aku percaya." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Bahkan kebenaran itu tak pernah ada dan kau mempercayainya?" tanya Sasuke memandang tak percaya kearah Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakuakan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata frustasi.

"Kita pergi dari urusan langit masing-masing. Menjadi manusia dan hidup bahagia didunia ini." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebuah jalan baru menuju kebahagiaan mereka berdua tapi malapetaka untuk Heaven dan Hell karena langgaran kedua Putra Mahkota kerajaan Hell dan juga Putri Mahkota kerajaan Heaven.

Hingga sebuah bayi-bayi kecil yang tumbuh perlahan di salah satu kota tersebut menangis, terlahir dalam kesengsaraan baru dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun dan cara apapun jika Hitam bertemu Putih pasti tak semuanya mulus sesuai rencana,

Anak ketiga dari pasangan jelmaan manusia Sasuke Uchiha dan Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki sayap putih dan hitam, sepasang sayap berbeda warna yang melambangkan bersatunya Angel dan Devil yang ditentang oleh Langit.

"Bunda kenapa aku terlahir berbeda dari kakak-kakak ku?" tanya gadis kecil itu anak ketiga dari pasangan tersebut yang bernama. Reika Uchiha.

"Kau istimewa nak, berbeda dengan Daiki maupun Rieki saudara kembarmu." Jawab sang bunda, yah anak pertama Daiki Uchiha yang memiliki sayap hitam dan anak kedua dan ketiga yang kembar beda gender. Reiki dan Reika Uchiha. Reiki memiliki sayap putih dan Reika memiliki sepasang sayap berbeda warna. Walupun begitu mereka tak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Hell maupun Heaven karena kesalahan dimasa lalu.

Hidup yang tak selalu mulus, perjalanan cerita yang dimulai dari kesalahan orang tua akan berimbas pada anak-anaknya kelak.

**SEMOGA KALIAN HIDUP BAHAGIA!**

**END**

**Hikari Kaitani**


End file.
